Talk:Perceptor
Damage Bonus and Shields If you have a level 40 guild with a damage bonus of 40. Do shields also protect against 40 more damage? Example, Level 5 Earth Armour resists 75 instead of 35 damage. Raiyushi (talk) 05:54, March 17, 2010 (UTC) F2P Area If a perc is placed at a p2p place, will f2p players be able to collect stuff from it? :I don't think so, because f2p have forbidden all interaction except the ones where you have to walk and touch things --Cizagna (Talk) 15:20, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Yup ur allowed. My eca is f2p and i've been able to collect perceptors in p2p area's. :P --Kilalc (talk) 03:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Perc/Collector Is there a good reason to use BOTH the terms perceptor/collector? Should just one or the other be used consistently? -ADuryea : The game used to refer to them as perceptors, but an update changed them to collectors. Considering the universally-used slang for a collector is "perc", it makes sense to keep the old name around. It might be worthwhile to describe this confusion in the article. --TaviRider 20:25, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Higher The Level The More Percs you Can Place? I jsut noticed that the higher the level your guild is the more perceptors you can place. At level 19 your guild is allowed a maximum of 6 collectors at level 20 you can now place 7 collectors.. Anyone know if there is a maximum limit on how many collectors you can place? Or is there a set level so you gain +1 collector?-Graf : I just added that information to the Guild page, but the exact limits are missing. --TaviRider 20:16, 6 September 2006 (UTC) A.I. Can we put a section in that states how the percs suffer from severe retardation? :No --Cizagna (Talk) 15:20, 10 December 2006 (UTC) I think a small note of somesort should be added, this is a wiki which informs, and it is something that people should know in my opinion. why not?--Stevemeve (talk) 03:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Picture Placement Can someone move the picture of the collector? It seems to be covering the chart on my computer. Maybe at the bottom, or off to the side. -Clinger :Think that some one already done it.--Cizagna (Talk) 15:20, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Rework table Re-worked the Collector's Spells table removing most duplicate information and pile it to the left, also the code its on a more easy to read basis --Cizagna (Talk) 16:21, 10 December 2006 (UTC) max number of colloctors? i dont get it, im guild is a lvl 18 one and can place only 3 collectors, or maybe I misread it but what does it mean ? Collector Stats Does anyone know what stats the collector has? It seems to have the stats of its guild's leader. Can anyone verify this? :i'd like to know this as well... like do they have 6AP and 3MP? or would that change with the leader? colecting can the collecters collect from people in there own guild? : Nope. Collectors do not collect from their own guild members. //PeetTM 13:18, 18 March 2007 (UTC) forgetful potions is there a way to forget a spell of a perc and give back the pionts? : There is indeed. The guild leader needs to drink a potion. The recipes can be found here: Perceptor deleveling potion //PeetTM 10:11, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Collector guild lvl 2 I just started a new guild, lvl 2 atm, and it seems that at lvl 2 I CAN place a collector, so the main page needs to be updated. I'm not sure about lvl 1 though. --GroundZzero 07:49, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Last Rooms of Dungeon How come there's a collecor at the last room of Skeleton Dungeon when it says that the update made it so that people can't put collectors there?--65.95.121.160 15:17, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :It was probably there before the update, and then, when the update came into effect, it had to wait to be killed/removed before it would leave. It's probably dead now, but I still feel I should answer... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 11:27, 20 February 2008 (UTC) beneficios del collector??? Quiero saber, que beneficios produce un collector en un guild o gremio, yo entiendo que recoge objetos de las batallas y xp, pero esos objetos y xp para quien son, es decir quien tiene acceso a lo que recoge el collector???? :Es mas facil que alguien te conteste si haces tus preguntas en ingles ya que este wiki esta en ingles. Los beneficios son variados, los colectores se les asigna puntos de cada leveleo de guild para que tengan mayor porcentaje de obtencion por lo general los guilds suben al porcentaje de obtencion de loot de las batallas, tambien los colectores pueden obtener experiencia, dinero por las ventas que se efectuen (chars en modo merchant), y recursos de la recoleccion (professiones) el que tiene acceso ilimitado es el lider del guild/gremio/clan, el puede otorgar ese permiso a otros miembros de la guild cada guild tiene diferentes reglas en como manejar eso, ciertos guilds ponen como prioridad a la persona que puso el colector, osea esa persona tiene todo el derecho de recoger lo que dropee mas si la persona no esta en linea el colector es de libre acceso para el resto del clan, otros guilds solo dejan a un grupo reducido de personas, por lo general ese grupo reducido de personas son las que tambien solo tienen derecho para poner al colector, ya que la cantidad de colectores y la capacidad de protegerlos es significado de potencial de agresividad del guild, las batallas de guilds aqui en dofus son atravez de agressiones, donde los colectores del guild contrario son constantemente cazados, y los miembros son constantemente agredidos, debido a las alineaciones los bontas agraden a neutrales y braks, y los braks agreden a neutrales y bontas. espero que esto sacie muchas posibles dudas --Cizagna (Talk) 18:01, 19 April 2007 (UTC) resting how long does my collector need to rest? he lost a battle and i cant place another one :Last time i knew the collectors did not require resting. --Cizagna (Talk) 01:00, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :When a Perc is defeated, there is a delay of 30 minutes to an hour (I'm not sure of the precise duration) before it may be replaced by the same Guild. This delay does not apply to other Guilds, and allows another Guild some time to place their Perc there instead. Otherwise, a Guild could simply immediately replace their Perc, denying the winners their earned chance to place their Perc instead. --GrauGeist 02:24, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Lvl 100 guild? Is it possible to have a lvl 100 guild? If it is doesn't it make 100% resistance to all elements? I believe there is a max level of 60, but there are no guilds over level 55-ish at the moment anyway. If you could, it wouldn't happen for YEARS. It would take an unbelievable amount of exp to get the guild to level 100. Also, 100% resist to all elements doesn't mean its impossible to beat. You just need a Pandawa to cast a vulnerability spell. It is possible to get a guild over 60 and I assume you can reach Lvl 100. But even if you do it's elemental/neutral resistance caps at 50% meaning that it would still be possible to damage it without the aid of Pandawas.Galrauch 11:18, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Blank on Rushu is over level 100, as shown in this thread. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:40, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I KNOW COLLECTOR STATS So, i am in a level24 guild. I was checking the collector stats of my guild, so just noticed that the Rock attack has 1/24 critical chance. So a level24 perceptor has +24 critical bonus. Then I checked an Agility-Critical Hit calculator, and found out that it makes +26, so it requires minimum 11 agility to make it 1/24. So 12 agility makes it 1/24 too , and 24 = 12* 2 , so it may mean that Collector has 12 agility. So it means that the Perceptor gets 1 to all stats (but not wisdom) per two levels. :Think it's from the guild leaders stats. Our guild leader has 1/19 on a 1/50 spell, perc has 1/19 on a 1/50 spell :) (Collectors level is 22 by the way) Collector Build Is there some sort of build for a collector like there is for classes? If there isn't I think it would help if there was one, to help new guilds know what to spells to increase and such. :As far as I know, there isn't a build for this. There really isn't a need for it either, you just raise what your preference is. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 03:42, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Removing Does removing a perc give the items and kamas on the perc to the remover? - MrMunchie ( Talk / Admin ) 21:36, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Guild Experience Is the guild experience that Collectors gather taken as a percent of the battle winner's experience like regular guild experience, or is this in addition to any experience the character would have normally generated? All XP? Just to be clear, if a perceptor is defeated by a different guilds member does that mean that ALL the XP the guild (who the perceptor belongs to) has ever collected will be taken leaving them at level 0? Thanks for answers :No, the XP the perc has collected will be taken by the attackers (if they are the victors), but a guild cannot lose XP that has already been contributed to it. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:10, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Perc Base Stats? The article states how you can increase the wisdom/pods/prospecting/total number of percs, but it does not mention the starting values for a guild that has not spent any points. It does say that spell levels start at 0, and the resistances are reliant on guild level, but could you please add the starting values for the others? I can only assume that a lvl 1 guild's perc starts with 1000 pods, 0 wisdom, and 100 prospecting and 1 total placement, but thats because the article doesn't tell me otherwise. Thx in advance. Kasyran (talk) 21:57, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :New question too, and hopefully it brings attention to my old one. Does a Perc contribute its prospecting towards breaking prospecting locks for players on the same map, and do other players contribute their prospecting for breaking the Percs locks as well? Kasyran (talk) 19:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Going by what I can recall offhand for my guild, the answer to your first question is yes. I think I read somewhere that the answer to your second question is no. I saw your question before, but I didn't answer it because for some reason I didn't understand what you were asking. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:32, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, formed a new guild, and heres what the Customization Panel says at lvl 1 guild w/ no points: 200 vitality, 1 damage bonus, 100 prospecting, 0 wisdom, 1000 pods, 1 total perceptor placements, and no spell levels in any spell. I dunno why it has 200 vitality, when the equasion says it should be 100... Oh well, ill update later if it changes. Kasyran (talk) 07:54, 16 July 2009 (UTC) I think perc stats note would be handy, and I also wanna ask if ap if changed at higher lvls.--Stevemeve (talk) 03:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) New Guild/Low level players, Getting started I've did some study on the Perceptor/Collector(whichever you prefer to call it) It's a high recommendation for a guild of lower level players or a new guild all together to raise the Earth Shield first and other Armor spells to prevent higher levels from taking out your Perceptor when there's still defenders around. The best part is that the shields last an infinite amount of turns which discourages lifting effects as to my knowledge, after the update, no matter how many times you try it stays infinite. If you don't think you'll need the spells later they can be unlearned with the potions. They might be expensive to create if you haven't been playing for very long. Changes made to the Perceptor's spells will slightly change how the AI works. It will try to buff or heal allies when it can if it can, otherwise it seems to stay defensive and hide while attacking. You will want your Perceptor to have an attack in case nobody joins to defend it. Different attacks pose as different things. Flame hitting extremely high on a single target, it's a fear tactic spell. The biggest problem is that it's linear but it has a high range of attack otherwise. -The AI will try to make a cheap shot at the enemy and retreat, because it's linear it sometimes leaves you in the open. At guild level 11 and spell level 5 it hits over 300 on an enemy with no resists. Cyclone It's a tactical spell for a Perceptor, it stays as far as possible while attacking. Thanks to it's no line of sight and large range. -The AI will occasionally make use of players and objects as a meat shield. Sometimes by hiding right behind you it leaves itself open for someone who has a hammer, staff or AoE spell ready, it can be annoying if they can't get away far enough. Wave This spell is both a hybrid of a fear tactic and an AoE. I haven't had much chance to see what exactly this does with the Perceptor AI or how it uses it. If it's like the Rock spell it will try to get as many enemy players in the AoE. I need to also test if the AoE effects allies. It says 3L but keep in mind it's hitting 4 tiles, If you want to help by experimenting with this Perceptor spell you're more than welcome to! Rock Has the largest AoE and is popular for attacking large mobs of enemy players. Efficient to say the least. -The AI will keep the Perceptor away as possible while getting as many players as it can in the AoE. Allot of cases it brings the Perceptor right next to the enemies more than other spells. If you're scared of your Perceptor running out of HP there's the Word of Healing It seems bulky and useless but if you already have the firepower or just need something for your Perceptor to do other than attacking it works alright. There's some flaws and catches with the AI but it's extremely nice when it heals. A level 11 Perceptor heals 45+ with Healing Word 5. I'll keep looking into it.